1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motors and more particularly, to a back cover having carbon brush holders for a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional carbon brush holder, for example, Taiwan patent publication No. 273358, is comprised of a plastic holder base, a copper seat, and a covering cap. When in use, two carbon brush holders are fixedly mounted in the housing of the motor and located at two opposite sides of the commutator to hold a respective carbon brush bar in close contact with the commutator, achieving the expected effect. The two carbon brush holders must be separately affixed in the housing of the motor. After installation of the carbon brush holders, a back cover is mounted on the rear side of the housing of the motor and covered over the carbon brush holders inside the housing. When wishing to replace the carbon brush bars after a long use of the motor, it is necessary to detach the back cover at first, and then to dismount the carbon brush holders. This carbon brush holder mounting design is complicated, in consequence, the maintenance work is complicated.